


Summer Birds

by SilverWing15



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Itex in general, Pre-Canon, The School, Warning:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/pseuds/SilverWing15
Summary: “Since you’re such a big, strong girl, I’m going to give you a responsibility” Dr. Jeb searches her eyes carefully, “do you know what a responsibility is?”She shakes her head, trying to be as serious as him, but she’s excited. She doesn’t get to have many things, she must have done very good to have a responsibility.“Its like a mission.” Dr. Jeb says, and that she understands. She has lots of missions, that she’s not supposed to ever fail.“Your new mission is just as important,” Dr. Jeb says, then he motions at the door and another white coat comes through holding the hand of a little girl. Subject One’s eyes nearly bug out of her head. The little girl has wings just like her.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Dark Fics and Horror Stories





	Summer Birds

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like months ago and then forgot to post it lolwhoops.  
> Anyway, the idea came to me after I did a reread of TAE and I realized that Angel is referred to as Subject *Eleven* which gives us a semi-solid count of bird kids up to that point. And since there's only six in the flock....  
> I decided to write angst, enjoy.

“Subject One?” She can always recognize Dr. Jeb when he goes by because he wears colorful socks, the other White-Coats only wear black ones. He also says hello to her every time he passes. He isn’t just passing by now though. 

She backs away from the door of the cage because Dr. Jeb doesn’t like it when she rushes out. She has to wait patiently for him to open it for her. 

“There you are,” Dr. Jeb says when she is standing before him. His voice is cheerful and friendly, that’s another thing that makes him different from the other White-Coats. Makes him her _favorite_ White-Coat. “Goodness, you’re going to need a bigger crate soon,” he smiles, “you’re getting so big!.” 

Subject One smiles too, puffing out her chest with pride and flaring her wings so that he can see how strong they are. Dutifully, Dr. Jeb says, “looking very strong, Subject One.” Then he gets down on one knee, and Subject One knows that this is an Important Conversation. They have them every once in awhile and Subject One knows that she has to pay very close attention to them because they’re Important Information. Usually they only come when she has been bad, or if there’s about to be a big test, but Dr. Jeb doesn’t look frowny like he does when that happens. 

“Since you’re such a big, strong girl, I’m going to give you a _responsibility_ ” he searches her eyes carefully, “do you know what a responsibility is?” 

She shakes her head, trying to be as serious as him, but she’s excited. She doesn’t get to have many things, she must have done very good to have a responsibility. 

“A responsibility is a job,” Dr. Jeb explains. “Its something that you need to do a lot. Like you have a responsibility to behave for the other scientists. Do you understand?” 

She nods even though she’s still kind of confused. A responsibility sounds less exciting than a lollipop, and since apparently she’s already had one for always and its not been a lot of fun so far. 

“Its like a mission.” Dr. Jeb says, and that she understands. She has lots of missions, that she’s not supposed to ever fail. 

“Your new mission is just as important,” Dr. Jeb says, then he motions at the door and another white coat comes through holding the hand of a little girl. Subject One’s eyes nearly bug out of her head. The little girl has wings _just like her_. She looks to Dr. Jeb to make sure that she’s right. 

“Yes,” Dr. Jeb nods, smiling. “This is Subject Two, she’s just like you. She’s just old enough to come out of the nursery, and now you’re going to take care of her.” He holds out a hand to both of them and Subject One happily takes it. Subject Two is a little bit slower, but the White Coat gives her a nudge forward and soon they’re both standing in arm’s reach of each other. “Subject Two is going to be part of your _Flock_ ,” Dr. Jeb explains. “You’re the oldest, so you’re the leader and its your mission to take care of all the other members. Do you understand?” 

“Like..” she hesitates, afraid to get it wrong, but she wants this mission so badly. “Like making sure they’re not cold?” Dr. Jeb gives her a blanket sometimes when she’s been good and says that he’s taking care of her. 

Dr. Jeb nods, “That’s just it, very good. You make sure she’s not cold, and that she obeys orders, just like you, right?” 

“Right.” One nods firmly, the way she’s seen Dr. Jeb do when he’s determined. He smiles at her and touches her hand to Subject Two’s so that they’re all holding hands in a circle. 

“Subject Two is going to be in the crate right next to yours,” Dr. Jeb says, “so that you can do your mission. Do you want to show her how to behave in a crate?” 

One nods so hard her teeth click together. She’s going to do the very best job on this mission, Dr. Jeb will see, and then he’ll give her a lollipop. She lets go of Two’s hand and marches over to her crate. “Like this!” she crawls in and sits politely with her hands on her knees, “you gotta wait for them to open or close the door for you,” she explains gravely. “We’re not allowed to touch the door _ever_ . _Ever_.” 

She looks to Dr. Jeb to make sure she’s got it right. “Very good Subject One,” he says and she beams. “Subject Two, would you like to try?” 

Two considers it for a moment, but she nods and Dr. Jeb opens the door of the crate next to One’s. Subject Two peeks into One’s crate for a second, then crawls into her own and One can see that she’s mimicking the way One is sitting. “ _Very_ good!” Dr. Jeb praises them. “I’ll leave you girls to get acquainted. Maybe you can tell her the rules again Subject One.” 

“Yes Dr. Jeb!” One agrees enthusiastically, turning in her crate so that she’s facing Two. The white coats walk away and One starts going over the rules. Only Two doesn’t look like she’s paying attention. 

“Hey!” One snaps, “you gotta listen when someone’s telling you the rules. That’s a rule!” 

Two sniffles and One can see a few fat tears leaking down her cheeks. “Why are you crying?” 

“I want--” Two can’t seem to figure out what it is she wants, she only makes a grabbing motion at the air. One frowns. Sometimes Dr. Jeb hugs her when she cries,but she can’t reach Two for a hug. She tries to wedge her hand through the bars, but only a few fingers fit. Two’s hand doesn’t fit either, their fingers wiggle in the air together a few inches apart. 

One takes her hand back and Two cries even louder. “Shhh!” One hisses, “we’re not supposed to cry loud. Only quietly.” 

Two’s wail dies down, but she’s crying even more now. One grabs a loose feather from the floor of her cage and passes it through the gap. “Take it,” she instructs, and Two does, clutching it close to her chest. One smiles, “there, see, its not so bad.” That’s what Dr. Jeb always says to her. 

Two nods and rubs the feather on her cheek. Then she pulls a loose one out of her own wing even though One knows how much that hurts and passes it to One. One smiles and rubs the feather on her own cheek. 

Her mission to take care of Two is much longer than any other mission One has had. Usually her mission is just to get to the end of a maze, or to touch a certain thing even if it hurts. Taking care of Two is much longer and harder, but One loves it because every time Dr. Jeb passes he says “Good job Subject One.” 

The white coats always take away their feathers whenever they take One or Two out, but they always replace them when they return. One almost forgets a time before Two was there the mission goes on so long. 

Only then Two starts to get sick. She doesn’t want to wake up on time in the mornings, she doesn’t run as fast in the maze and when she does her chest makes a weird wheezy noise that One doesn’t know how to fix. 

At first the white coats don’t care but soon they start to leave Two in her crate instead of making her come do tests. They speak in low voices, and they keep listening to One’s lungs even though hers aren’t making wheezy noises. 

She knows that Two isn’t doing well when the White Coats take her away one day while she’s still sleeping and don’t make her give up the feather. When One comes back, Two is still missing. She’s still missing when the white-coats take her feather from One, and she never comes back to replace it. 

“Did I fail?” She asks Dr. Jeb, crying loud even though she’s not supposed to. 

“No, Subject One,” Dr. Jeb says, pulling her close. “You did wonderfully. Subject two was just faul--” he stops and takes a deep breath. “Do you remember when I taught you about birds? How they go to better places when its winter?” 

“Migration.” One says, sniffling. 

“Exactly.” Dr. Jeb says, petting her hair. “Subject Two just went to a better place.” 


End file.
